choices
by Demonlord5000
Summary: fed up with stan and Kyle's friendship, Wendy gives stan the choice of staying with Kyle and losing Wendy, or staying with Wendy and losing Kyle. who will he choose?


The two boys waited around the corner, trying to keep their laughter to a minimum.

"You see wendy?" kyle whispered to his best friend.

"Yeah, she's at the swing set." stan whispered back. "Go around back." kyle did as he was told, and snuck around the playground while stan walked up to wendy holding a water balloon filled with red dye.

"Hey wendy." stan called as he neared, trying to keep his eyes off of kyle who was pulling a slender man mask onto his face.

"Hey stan, what's up?" wendy asked as she stopped her swing.

"Could you hold this for me?"

"Uhhh… OK." wendy took the water balloon, watching suspiciously as stan walked away. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and turned to find herself face to face with kyle and his slender man mask.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" wendy screamed as she flailed about, getting herself tangled in the swing. She untangled herself and fell to the ground, causing the water balloon to burst, staining her front with red dye. She rolled over fearfully, and found kyle pulling his mask off and bursting into hysterical laughter. Stan was doing the same a few feet away. Wendy sat up, tears brimming in her eyes. She grabbed stan and pulled him to a secluded corner of the playground.

"Lighten up wendy, it was a joke." stan laughed.

"It wasn't funny! That really hurt stan!"

"It's alright, that dye will come out."

"I'm not talking about the dye, I'm talking about you and kyle!" stan stopped laughing at this.

"What, we can't have a little fun?"

"I have put up with kyle over the years stan, but now he embarrassed me in front of everyone!"

"No he didn't." stan remarked before noticing bebe and red were laughing at wendy. "Alright, maybe he did. But it'll die down in a few hours or so."

"No! that's it stan, I can't be with you if kyle's your best friend."

"What?"

"If you keep hanging out with kyle, then we're done, for good. I'll give you until lunch to decide." she walked off, leaving stan to his thoughts.

"There you are!" kyle's voice made stan jump. He turned to face the happy boy, who's smile fell when he saw the look on stan's own face.

"Dude, something wrong?"

"W-Wendy told me that if I don't stop being friends with you by lunch, she'll brake up with me for good."

"Oh… sorry dude, guess you two had a good run."

"Why do you automatically think I'm just going to break up with wendy?" kyle looked at him, stunned.

"Y-you're not actually considering this?"

"Dude, I love wendy."

"But we're super best friends! We've been through more then you and wendy ever have, and I know, cause I've seen all of the episodes!"

"J-just leave me alone for a while dude." kyle, looking hurt, turned and walked away. Stan slumped to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, thinking. He had known kyle since he was two years old. Wendy moved top south park when he was four years old, meaning he had known kyle longer. There was few times wendy had joined in one of the wacky adventures south park had to offer, and kyle was always there for him.

_But I love wendy. _stan thought to himself. It was true, he did love wendy. He loved her since the day he met her. He remembered the good times he had with wendy, most of which involved him throwing up on her, but she stayed with him anyway. It was then he made up his mind…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wendy watched quietly as stan walked up to her, kyle watching not to far away.

"Well stan?"

"I guess we had a good run wendy." her face fell.

"Wh-what?"

"I choose my best friend."

"B-but… you c-can't…"

"Sorry it has to be like this wendy." she leapt up, her face full of fury.

"YOU BASTERED! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!"

"People are staring."

"SHUT UP! I'LL MAKE SURE NO GIRL EVER DATES YOU AGAIN STAN!"

"I have my eyes set one a girl who doesn't even go to this school." stan turned and walked away, leaving wendy dumbfounded. Stan took a seat next to kyle.

"You didn't have to do that stan."

"Yeah I did… kyle, I can get another girlfriend, but no one can ever truly replace a friend like you." kyle smiled as stan began eating his lunch.

"So… who are you going after now that you got rid of wendy?"

"Remember that ditzy waitress from raisins that you tried to set me up with?"

"Porsche? Yeah, I remember." stan smiled and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I got her number."

"Nice dude!" kyle proclaimed, high five his super best friend.


End file.
